A short Trip
by MoreZabby
Summary: The team is in chaos and Gibbs decides to take everyone away in order to spend some "quality time" and resolve issues.  Warning Abby/Ziva romance  Rated M to be safe
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey, this is just a little something I got inspired to write - it's quite random but doesn't go too far from the originals, All characters are not mine, no profit is being made, the situations and stories however are made up by me and all mistakes are mine because of no beta reader :D Enjoy!

A short Trip Away Chapter 1

Recently the team had been in a mess. Hours were long; there had been a series of high case murders to be solved and a couple of terrorist cells to be taken down. Victories felt small when they just cleared to reveal that there was always more to be done. Gibbs couldn't remember the last time he slept before the morning arrived. Tony was constantly falling asleep at his desk, and Ziva even managed to fall off her chair from sleep deprivation last week. The coffee shop knew exactly when to have the orders ready for the team. If someone was down after 6am to get coffee they would even ask what took so long.

As a result tensions were high and fights were frequent.

One such fight was happening right now. Sitting in the Bullpen Gibbs watched over his coffee. McGee was freaking out at Tony "Seriously Tony I have worked here for years, Don't call me PROBIE, Or ELFLORD or ANYTHING ELSE like that!"

"Sure thing McGeek!"

Gibbs sighed and tried to hide a grin. Tonys sense of humour had been getting stronger recently the practical jokes more frequent. Gibbs could understand why, the long shifts had taken a toll on Dinozzo and pranks were his way to relax and ignore the pressure. This was not good for all those around him! As Mcgee sat in a huff and had just turned on his pc when he froze in horror. Once again, his colleague had put superglue on his keyboard, and McGee who was typing with his usual 8 fingers was stuck. His thumbs were hanging loosely above the keyboard - unsure of what to do.

Meanwhile, Abby and Ziva were fighting also. Ziva had asked Abby if she could watch her in the lab in order to learn forensics. This was something Abby didn't take too well. "You just want to spy Ziv-ah it's what you do! You're a spy – you don't even have a degree in forensics, you just want to steal my secrets."

Gibbs sighed at how ridiculous things were. He knew what was coming and he put his forehead on the desk just in time.  
"GIBBS!" everyone in the room shouted at once...

"Gibbs look what Tony did, he's such a child, he's so...

"...Doesn't even have a degree, what if she's trying to frame someone too..."

"Not my fault he types with so many fingers, he should have learned by..."

"...Gibbs tell Abby I'm ok and more than capable of learning forensics!"

Then Ducky joined in "Jethero if you're not too busy, I need to order in some..."

Gibbs banged his head off the desk and looked up with murder in his eyes. Everyone froze and Mcgee put his keyboard attached hands under the desk.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" Gibbs bellowed. "Ducky, you will go to the director and ask her for anything you need ordered in. Tony you will give the pranks a break, and in the meantime you WILL get a cup of coffee for everyone after you free Mcgee."

"Thanks boss" Mcgee spoke feeling proud.

"Mcgee you will stop whinging, this has happened often enough, you should have a system in place by now! And as for you two..." Gibbs gestured to Abby and Ziva who were looking like sheep caught in headlights, "...Abby stop being so selfish, I know your lab is your sanctuary, but if you ever needed a holiday you would like a substitute you can train up and who will do things your way. Ziva, for the next week you are no longer a field agent... you're _her_ trainee and if I hear one complaint you're in trouble."

At this everyone started to whinge and Gibbs gave them all his best Gibbs glare. Tony ran to get the glue removal gel that Gibbs was holding out to him, Mcgee looked near tears. Abby stormed off to her lab and Ziva quickly ran after her. After a short while Mcgee was freed and away to the toilets whilst Tony was gone to get coffees for everyone. All that was left was Gibbs staring at his folders in anger and Ducky standing over him.

"You know Jethero, it had to be said, and they view you as a fatherly mentor."

"I know Duck, but I didn't ask for this, they have all been so stressed out recently and I just don't know how to build morale again, even a break, they have all fought so much that time off work wouldn't help much... the grudges will still be there when they come back!"

"Well then Jethero, you'll need to be more original. What do you think a father would do in this situation?"

"Duck... I'm not their father!"

"Well, you might as well be, Tonys father is never there, Timothy never mentions his, Abbys is dead, and well Ziva... They never had a real dad and that's the role you have taken on for them..."

Gibbs sometimes hated Duckys degree in psychology, he was always giving his opinions and more often than not – he was totally correct .Gibbs sighed just as Tony returned with his coffee. Ducky smiled and left to go find the director as Tony got to work silently. He was most likely embarrassed for the fact that Gibbs had shouted at them all. When Mcgee returned with a cleaner keyboard and set to work Gibbs got thinking. What would a real father do in this situation? He assumed some sort of team building exercise.

This thought was short-lived though when he was shocked back into working on the case. This case was forensics heavy and Gibbs worried for Ziva's health. She may be well trained in fighting terrorists, surviving bombs or stalking gang members... but Abby in full working mode... Gibbs flinched at the thought. He grabbed a coffee and a Caf-pow before heading down to the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

Things were calm in the lab. Abby was working and Ziva was hovering quietly behind her.

Previously Abby had tried to tie Ziva up to a chair, but she had escaped and moved to continue following Abby. She was being a good assistant, Abby noticed with some resentment. She hadn't really thought that Ziva was stealing her trade secrets, but she hated people working with her. The last person to work with her had tried to frame Tony for murder. And the time she was forced an assistant he had deleted evidence before trying to leave the country. Ziva had become Abby's friend recently and Abby couldn't stand the idea of her betraying her! So she didn't give her the chance. She kept an eye on her at all times and it was tiring. Ziva was getting more and more frustrated and eventually Abby couldn't take it!

"What Ziva, you look like you want to run!"

"I just want something to do Abby, I'm bored of watching!"

Abby sighed and went into the office part of her lab. She approached the bookshelf, studied it a while then picked a book handing it to Ziva who had followed her. "Here, learn stuff!"

Ziva mumbled then sat at the desk. She had went into her handbag and brought out some paper and a pen. Then she started studying. Every now and again Ziva would ask Abby a question or point out something interesting that she had read. Abby didn't mind this too much. It was quite fun being quizzed and giving help. It sometimes got annoying when Abby was trying to focus, but other times it was ok because it gave her motivation.

It was a page Ziva was studying that inspired Abby to run a tox-screen for some strange natural toxins. This had proven a big break in the case.

Right on cue Gibbs came into the lab carrying a Caf-pow and a coffee. He handed Abby the Caf-pow and asked for developments in the case. Abby told her news then he left smiling to go see Ziva in the office. Handing Ziva the coffee he spoke to her briefly then went back to Abby.

"You tied her up Abs?"

"Yeah, but not for long – she's really good at getting out of that!"

"And you won't let her touch anything?"

"Well not until she's learned stuff... she has to know what to look for before she starts!"

"Ab's I want to see you in 2 hours in the bullpen – both of you!"

After Gibbs left Abby sighed, He didn't sound too pleased. She headed to Ziva, angered that the Israeli had told her Gibbs about her bad behaviour!

Feeling guilty Abby turned to Ziva. "Ziva get here!"

At this Ziva ran, she wasn't sure what Abby wanted but there was urgency in her voice and she was clearly not in the mood to wait. "I shall show you how to test fingerprints Ziva, Meet AFIS; Automated Fingerprint Identification System."

Ziva smiled and watched as Abby showed her how to use AFIS and how to expand and reduce searches. Shortly after starting a different machine beeped and Abby moved her spinney desk chair over. After explaining that Major Masspec was informing her of different toxins and chemical elements Abby quizzed Ziva to see if she recognised any of the chemical elements. After jotting everything on paper, Abby turned to Ziva.

"Ziva... I have a question... please don't be mad... but I noticed how quickly you got out of the chair... can you please teach me – I mean I've had stalkers and stuff... it could be handy and..."

Ziva interrupted "You want me to tie you to a chair?"

Abby looked shocked at this, she didn't want Ziva to leave her stuck to a chair all weekend!

Ziva looked at Abbys shocked face and grinned "I'd love to, but don't enjoy it too much... ok Abigail!"

After Ziva had finished tying Abby to the chair she heard the elevator door ding. Gibbs walked out of the elevator and into the lab. When he saw Abby tied to the chair he simply sighed and turned around, leaving the lab all over again. Its a wonder any of his team ever got work done around here, Abby and Ziva playing cowboys and Indians in the lab and McGee and Tony having a paper ball fight upstairs.

Once he had left the elevator again he headed directly to the director's office. He knew what to do now!

An hour later when everyone, including a freed Abby (who's pigtails were =messed up and who was panting from the exercise involved in escaping being tied to a chair). With everyone stood before him Gibbs smiled.  
"You lot have been a pain in my ass lately!" he started. Everyone looked ashamed and conveniently stared at their feet. "So I have decided what to do. I spoke to the director and we have next week off as a paid holiday."  
Everyone looked pleased at the break, but this quickly changed when Gibbs started talking again.

"This does not mean that you will be at home watching movies however, you are my team and this is my problem. In order to rebuild your relationships we are all going camping. We will leave tomorrow at 0600 hours so be prepared. And Dinozzo – I need you to tell that damn coffee shop to stop preparing our orders in advance!"

Everyone looked around, it wasn't long before Abby put her hand up with a question. "Gibbs... what size generator can I bring?"

"Whats a..." Gibbs started before Mcgee intervened

"It gives electricity, without needing a plugpoint"

"NO Abs, there will be no generators. We will use a fire and a guitar if we must. There will be no electricity on this break!"

At this Abby and McGee both looked like Christmas had been cancelled. Dinozzo was the one to speak up..."Gibbs, its October... it's cold out..."

Gibbs smiled and walked towards the elevator "That's what clothes are for Dinozzo, wear more clothes."

With that Gibbs left the office smiling. He knew he'd don e the right thing, and he was really looking forward to trying out his new tent and fishing pole.

Back in the office everyone sighed and got back to work. Camping. Camping with Gibbs... at least it will be interesting.

"I'm actually quite excited" said Ziva, a grin on her face. With that both McGee and Dinozzo turned to her and threw their paper balls at her simultaneously Abby tried to withhold a smile at the look on Ziva's face, but couldn't help laughing. Standing in the stairwell Ducky couldn't help but grin. Camping was always fun and he knew he'd get through to Gibbs eventually. He headed to Gibbs desk to wait before telling him of the development in the case.


	3. Chapter 3

A Short Trip chapter 3

It was six am when Gibbs walked into the bullpen the next morning. He was greeted by the sight of Tony in baggy jeans and 3 jumpers, McGee in plaid trousers with a jumper and a jacket and Ziva in her combats and jacket. Each of them was carrying a large backpack. Looking down to Ziva's side he pointed at another big bag. Ziva quickly informed him it was another tent and he nodded.

Suddenly a look of realisation appeared on Gibbs face as he noticed what was missing. "Where's Abby?"

"Abby's in trouble!" sang Tony in his best playground voice.

"Abby is here, Sir!"

"Abby – what did I say about that!" Gibbs always whinged when Abby called him sir and he often felt that she did it on purpose.

But Abby just giggled and looked down. Everyone was confused; she seemed so much... shorter than usual. They all looked at her feet as well to see that instead of her usual 4 inch platforms she was wearing a pair of doc martins. She was also wearing dungarees and a large black jumper. Her hair was in its usual pigtails but with the hair sticking up out of two holes in a woolly black hat. Ziva briefly wondered whether Abby cut the holes out herself or specifically bought a hat with holes in it...

Everyone was staring at Abby with their mouths open when she giggled again.

"You ok Ab's?" asked Gibbs sounding worried... If Abby was drunk he would kill her.

"My feet are light... they amuse me! AND I realised we can't have Caff-pow in the middle of nowhere. Soooo I did a calculation and decided how many I'd drink in the space of a weekend..."

Tony cut her off; "Oh no you didn't... please say you didn't do what I think you..."

"So I had them all!"

Gibbs sighed and handed her a large bottle of water. She nodded and started drinking.

Ziva sighed, she was bored of waiting. "Gibbs are we going _now_?"

Gibbs just held up one finger and looked at Abby who promptly yelled "Uhoh potty break" and ran away.

When Abby returned they set off in the NCIS people carrier. Tony spent the entire time whinging about how they never got to use this on cases and yet Gibbs could get it for a holiday and Abby spent her time bouncing in the back. Mcgee whinged that Abby's bouncing made him feel sick and Ziva spent her time wedged in between Mcgee and Abby trying to calm the hyper Goth down. Gibbs' reaction was simply to sigh and focus on the road ahead. Glad that he never did this often.

After an hour and a half of driving they arrived at the edge of a forest. Everyone grabbed their bags and started walking to find the best spot to set up camp. After 20 minutes of walking Abby was far behind the group so Ziva slowed down to walk with her. When Abby and Ziva were successfully side by side Ziva grabbed Abby's backpack. After a while longer Gibbs asked her why and she pointed out that she was Abby's assistant for the week as if it was the most obvious answer. "Not here David, not here" was Gibbs simple response.

Nevertheless Ziva carried Abby's bag until they reached their spot.

When they arrived they set up the tents. There were three tents in total, Gibbs had a small one man tent, Mcgee and Dinozzo had a three man tent to share and Ziva and Abby had a two man tent.

Once the tents were set up with the doors all facing the centre Gibbs set up a bonfire. He quickly brought out a teapot and a jar of his own coffee to get set on having a quick pick-me-up. Meanwhile Tony brought out a guitar and started playing some Frank Sinatra. There had only been a couple of fights, but nothing as bad as recently in the office and this pleased Gibbs amazingly.

After the music had stopped (Ziva had threatened to kill Tony if he played the same two songs _again) _Gibbs went fishing and Mcgee started writing. Tony disappeared into the tent looking suspicious and everyone heard the sounds of a movie being played on his mobile phone. He couldn't quite survive this lack of electricity. Abby and Ziva retreated into their tent and Abby reached into her bag. Ziva was curious as to what she was doing, the bag had been heavy and Ziva wondered if maybe Abby had sneaked an electrical generator after all. But Abby brought out a textbook and some flashcards.

"Ziva, are you ready for your exam?"

Ziva had received a few correct answers, the questions were easy and she was a quick learner. But after a while all of her answers became wrong. This was something Abby was pointing out more and more.

"Ziva if you can't get this one right..."

"What, what will you do..."

Abby thought for a minute, she hadn't really thought of a punishment. She could tie her to a chair, but Ziva would get out of it... eventually she said,

"I'll tell Gibbs!"

"Oh Abby you wouldn't – I've not even studied for the test!" Ziva was annoyed she'd worked so hard to be allowed to study with Abby, she wouldn't have it all taken away now. But sure enough she didn't know the next answer and Abby stood up to go find Gibbs. She didn't get far though because Ziva tackled her to the ground.

"Abby please, just _what exactly _is your problem with me?"

Abby was breathing heavy, she didn't expect to be tackled nor quizzed like this. Especially when she didn't really know what the answer was. She stared up at Ziva and realised exactly what the issue was. Finding it easier to act than to talk she raised her head and allowed her lips to meet Ziva's.

Ziva was shocked but she kissed back with a hunger that surprised Abby. Quickly Abby shifted and put Ziva onto her back.

"DO you want to know what my_ problem_ with you is Ziva?"

Ziva looked worried, she was no longer sure she wanted to hear. She just wanted to kiss Abby, it was all she'd really wanted since she saw her the first time they had met when Abby had been wearing that lilac suit and was almost in tears. She couldn't really say no though, not after asking so she simply nodded.

Abby pressed down a little into the Mossad agent and made Ziva gasp. "Well Ziva, you never give up the control, you like to lead, to be in charge, and you never really just go with the flow!"

Ziva sighed and decided to give in this one time. Give in to Abby.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N – Hey thanks all for the reviews! **

**Numbers7o913**** – Thanks for pointing out about the buildup thing, it's something I was worried about and I shall aim to fix it in this chapter :D**

**Kikitagaru Kitsune**** Don't lose that perverted grin just yet ;)**

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update – but I made it a super long one! The first part is very smutty so be warned :p **...

**

* * *

A Short Trip – Chapter 4**

Abby smiled at Ziva's facial expression. It was one of shock, but also one of joy. One look at Ziva looking up at her made Abby know all she needed to know. She leant in and kissed the Israeli again, and this time she got to decide how much or how little force was put into the kiss. She also got to reach down and tug at Ziva's top. Pulling it up Abby was amazed by how toned the other woman's stomach was.

Ziva audibly gasped, and then she quickly froze. Tony and Mcgee were just outside and Gibbs was... somewhere. Although they were supposed to be getting better acquainted, she doubted that this was what Gibbs meant. Abby hastily undid Ziva's trousers and slid them down. Throughout this entire process she never broke her kiss with the Israeli and Ziva's entire body was arched up into that kiss. Ziva grabbed at the straps of Abby's dungarees and tried to undo the buckles. Secretly regretting her choice in clothing Abby helped with the removal of the treacherous item of clothing. She also kicked off her shoes. Luckily for her she had tied the laces very loosely. Looking down she saw Ziva with her eyes wide open and her hand covering her mouth trying to suppress giggles. "Ziva! What's so funny?" Abby crossed her arms in a mock huff and Ziva simply gestured down to Abby's thermal clothing. Abby tried not to giggle as well, at this time of night the thermal clothing seemed a bit like overkill, but towards midnight it would be a lifesaver. Pulling off her thermal top and leggings made Ziva stare open eyed. She knew that Abby had many tattoos but seeing them all up close was almost too much for Ziva.

It took every ounce of self control the Israeli had not to flip Abby over and give herself the upper hand, literally! Instead she focused on roaming her hands over the soft, pale skin that was exposed to her. Both women were wearing only their underwear. At some point during the kissing Ziva had pulled the silly hat off of Abby's hair in order to stroke it better. After a while of intense kissing and Ziva running her hands up and down Abby's torso the goth decided to get a little more invested in her game. She grabbed Ziva's hands and held them above her head. Silently Ziva reminded herself that she was supposed to allow Abby to lead. With that thought she allowed her hands to remain where Abby had placed them. She even mumbled an apology that made Abby smile.

Looking down Abby was pleased with Ziva's simple but attractive black cotton t-shirt bra and matching girl shorts. She leant down so that both arms encircled the smaller woman and undid the bra from behind. Pulling it off she felt herself getting a little more excited with how beautiful the other woman's chest was. Despite her small stature – Ziva was absolutely perfect! Repositioning herself Abby kissed Ziva's breasts and she revelled in how wide the Israelis eyes went. Moving her way down the incredibly toned stomach she felt the muscles in Ziva's stomach tighten with tension. She quickly winked at Ziva before reaching her hand into her shorts aiming to acquaint herself with what was underneath. Ziva gasped and everything about her tensed up.

"Abby" she whispered.

"Yes Ziva?" Abby responded, slightly in shock. She had been momentarily put under a spell by how attractive Ziva truly was. Coming to her senses she suddenly and very visibly tensed up. "OhmygodZiva, I'm sooo sorry, I thought this was what you wanted! Ohmygodohmygodohmygod!"

"Abigail!" Ziva whispered back with enough force to break through Abby's mini panic attack. "It IS what I want it's just... I'm usually very... _loud _when it comes to certain..._activities. _And if you hadn't noticed Tony and McGee are right outside!"

Abby giggled she knew that Tony had packed at least three fully charged phone batteries and that McGee was lost in the world of books tonight. After informing Ziva that the boys wouldn't notice she saw the other woman relax. "If you are sure Abigail then I don't see why we shouldn't... "

Abby cut Ziva off with a kiss, this kiss was to remind Ziva that she had to go with the flow. Of course Abby had waited until the other woman had agreed to continue on purpose; she also knew that at any moment Ziva would be able to throw her off with _very _little effort, but that knowledge was half the fun. As the kiss intensified and Ziva's crotch began to rise almost uncontrollably off of the bed rolls and press against Abby's; Abby decided finally to let the other woman get what she wanted.

With that Abby reached down and removed Ziva's pant-shorts. She revelled in the sight of the fully naked Ziva laying below her and she used her right hand to gently caress Ziva, starting at her jaw and gradually moving down towards her right breast. As Ziva arched up into the touch Abby used her left hand to start massaging her clitoris. Moving her thumb in a swirling motion she revelled in the look on Ziva's face. Ziva's whole body had started to move at funny angles and she audibly gasped again. Luckily it was a very quiet gasp that only Abby could hear, but it was a gasp never the less. Since Ziva had already said that she was loud; Abby clamped her mouth down over hers in order to trap any later noises. With this action she also pushed 2 fingers deep inside the very moist Ziva David. Once inside she moved them, as if imitating her fingers walking. This meant that she could get two very good spots at once. All the while she kept her thumb in its place as a mischievous massager. Ziva's automatic response was to push down closer to Abby's hand and this was Abby's sign to push deeper and go faster. As Ziva's body started to tense and the inner walls of her centre began to tighten Abby quickly inserted one more finger. Now with three digits inside the very tense Ziva Abby started twisting her hand as though changing a light bulb. This was evident when Ziva's whole body felt like it was lit up by fireworks. Ziva tensed every part of her being and then she relaxed. With her relaxation came a very deep sigh that was luckily swallowed by Abby's mouth which was still clamped over hers.

Once Ziva was finished she flipped Abby over so that she could get her revenge. Or maybe pay her back as a thank you. Ziva was still not very sure which it was going to be.

* * *

Tony sighed "What do you think they are doing in there?"

"Well I saw Abby had brought textbooks so I guess they will be studying forensics..."

"Oh McGoogle, that would be just too boring... wouldn't it! Maybe they are wrestling, or maybe they are..."

"Tony, your mind is full of filth, they will be studying. There sure isn't anything else to do out here! How could Gibbs even still be out fishing! It will be dark soon. I think we should go find him!"

"Fine but then one really awesome prank... I've been planning it all night and I think I have the perfect one!"

"Ok Tony, as long as it's not on me!"

With that the two men went in search of Gibbs who was still by the side of the lake fishing.

* * *

Inside the tent Abby and Ziva were now fully clothed. Abby was fast asleep, and Ziva couldn't help but look down at her slumbering form. Tonight she had seen a whole other side to Ms Abigail Sciuto. Abby had always been kind, loving and mischievous, but tonight she had shown those traits in full force. Ziva couldn't for the life of her think how they had gotten to this stage.

The first time she had met Abby she had been wearing that lilac suit. Ziva had really liked the suit and genuinely did think that she had looked nice. She really didn't understand why Abby described it as a "monkey suit". Ziva had never seen monkeys that wore lilac! Never the less when she had told Abby that she looked good in the suit Abby had gotten offended. For the next day she believed that was the reason that the two did not get along.

Then for the next month she believed that the reason was that Abby thought Ziva was somehow responsible for the death of Kate. Because Kate was Abby's best friend she allowed herself to be the metaphorical pin cushion if it would make Abby happier. Secretly however it was very difficult to be hated by such a beautiful woman. Even worse was the fact that Ziva was attracted to strong, stubborn women. Making someone go from hating you to loving you was always part of the fun for Ziva. This time however, the relationship developed without too much conscious thought. Every time that Abby was in danger, Ziva felt the need to help her. Often before the need to protect herself! Abby had been in danger a few times and Ziva liked how although Abby was a strong woman, she was also somewhat fragile. However, Abby had proven more than capable of looking after herself, which only served to turn Ziva on! The worst thing was that they had not been close enough for Ziva to admit any of this to the tough scientist.

Gradually they became closer friends. It had started with a few dinners here and there. Sometimes during dinner Ziva would get distracted by the outfits the goth would wear, but she never allowed herself to show this. Abby's playful nature just made it worse. She was always flirting with everyone, something that the Israeli found deeply compelling but also very distracting.

These dinners had moved into talking about their lives, their families and their feelings. Often Ziva avoided relationships like that, but with Abby it felt different. She made her feel safe. Abby never gossiped, and she always had an open mind. Well obviously she did, that's why they had just... in a tent...

The day before in Abby's lab, when Abby tied her to a chair had almost killed Ziva! She had been so turned on she almost couldn't hold it back. And when she tied Abby to the chair she thought she saw a glimpse of the same look.

Really it was no wonder that they had just made love on a trip away...

* * *

Suddenly Ziva was distracted by a noise outside the tent. She heard tip-toeing and giggling.

"McGeek are you ready to see a _real _prank?" she heard Tony whisper outside the tent...

She also heard Gibbs snickering. Whatever it was that Tony was planning; Gibbs was not going to stop him this time. Ziva froze in place listening closely. Every part of her was ready either to protect Abby or to kill Dinozzo, whichever seemed most fitting to the next few moments.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N – hey, I hope you enjoy. This is the final chapter and the prank in this story is precisely why I refuse to go camping with my brother now!**

**A short Trip chapter 5**

**

* * *

**

It had been raining for the past 40 minutes. This had been good for when Ziva and Abby had been making love; the noise of the rain had covered any other noises that may have occurred. However, the rain had also extinguished the fire. This made it almost impossible for Ziva to visibly track Tony; she could only tell where he was by the sound of his footsteps.

For a while this confused her, she could hear him moving all around the tent. Maybe he was trying to spy? Surely Gibbs would stop that? Whatever he was doing, it was taking him some amount of time, a fact which made Ziva nervous. Maybe it was some sort of trap... it did not sound like he was digging a trench, maybe he was placing something? Ziva hoped it was nothing dangerous. If Gibbs was in on the prank it couldn't be bad surely... On the other hand, Gibbs had seemed a little _weird _recently. He had shouted at McGee when Tony was the one to glue him to the keyboard...

Lost in her thoughts about how weird Gibbs had been lately, Ziva didn't notice the movement until suddenly she was very cold and wet!

* * *

Gibbs had been listening in as Tony had told McGee that his prank was the mother of all pranks. He had watched the look of joy on Tony's face and the smile that spread across McGee's as Tony told his colleague of the plan. Gibb's lip-reading was pretty substandard, but he thought he had the general idea of what tony was planning on doing. When they approached the tent he heard Tony subtly warn the girls with his loud whispering, then he saw him wait a while to keep the suspense. Gibbs couldn't help but let out a small laugh. He knew his agent was immature, but it was so rare his boys were co-operating. Even at the expense of the Girls he still knew it was a good thing! Plus if he had the right idea, he also knew what the outcome would be...

Sure enough Tony started circling the girls' tent, undoing all the strings and poles that kept the tent standing up. He would hold each string as he undid them meaning that the tent would show no obvious signs of distress. Then after undoing the last part he suddenly let go. The entire tent collapsed in on itself without the supports. Gibbs could see the outlines of both women. Ziva's outline shot straight up. Even without being able to see Ziva, it was very clear that she was mad. Abby's outline however did not sit up. Even when Ziva had crawled out of the tent Abby stayed sleeping. She had started tossing and turning, moaning loudly. Tony hadn't noticed and was laughing so hard he was almost on the floor. McGee had been laughing also, and didn't look up until he saw Gibbs and Ziva moving very quickly. Gibbs motioned to Ziva and he raised the tent off of Abby's sleeping form holding it up. He nodded at Ziva and she took over his job, holding the tent as he crawled underneath to retrieve Abby.

Once he was inside he heard what she was moaning "No, please don't bury me – I'm not dead yet!" Gibbs reacted quickly. He grabbed her and dragged her from the tent. He shouted at her to wake up. Abby's eyes shot open and she was lying on the ground with Ziva holding up a tent, Gibbs kneeling beside her, Mcgee staring horrified and Tony looking guilty.

"Tonyyyyy, that was sooooo not funny!" she mockingly scolded him. She couldn't quite understand why he looked so guilty - it was actually quite a funny prank. It would have been funnier if it was on McGee though!

Gibbs looked at her confused "Abs, do you remember what happened?"

"Well Ziva and I were..." She saw Ziva's warning glance "studying forensics, and then we went to sleep...and I woke up out here, obviouslyyyy! What's the big deal? "

Gibbs smiled, he knew he should double check Abby hadn't developed some crazy new phobia like the time she was scared of autopsy, but he hadn't the heart to mention it now.

Abby and Ziva both gave each other a look that no-one could really read and then Abby jumped to her feet. Both girls suddenly turned their attention to the boys. Tony seemed to know that something bad was about to happen, but McGee was slightly behind and only started to run after Tony had already grabbed his arm. The girls charged, claiming that the boys would pay for their actions.

* * *

Gibbs sighed as his team ran off into the trees. The fighting may have taken a more physical turn, but at least it was playful again. He rebuilt the girl's tent, which was no easy feat in the dark! However it was clear that the tent would be out of bounds. The inside was covered with water from the way it had collapsed in as all the rain had gone inside it. Gibbs had expected this and he started to laugh. It certainly would be a cozy night for his team, all four of them in the boys three man tent! It made Gibbs very pleased with his one man tent knowing that at least _he _would get a good nights sleep!

After about twenty minutes his team returned and they were all giggling. Everyone was covered in water. The girls had apparently pushed the boys into the lake, then been dragged in themselves! Sighing Gibbs warned them all that they had better not get pneumonia and instructed them to change into dry clothes. One by one they went into the soaked girl's tent to change clothes. Then they all went into the boys' tent to sleep. Since there were only two blankets in the boys tent the girls shared one duvet, whilst the boys shared the other. Gibbs went to sleep pretending that he couldn't hear Tony and Mcgee arguing over who was stealing the covers nor Ziva's ridiculously loud snoring.

In the morning the team was full of laughter again. Gibbs reached into his cooler and brought out some food which he cooked on the newly burning bonfire. Everyone was joking about, Abby was teasing Ziva over her snoring and the boys were subtly joining in. They did not quite wish to raise Ziva's anger after their prank the night before! That day was a good day where everyone went for a long nature walk and chatted for hours.

By the time it was night again, the girls' tent was dry and although they stole one of the boys' covers everything was pretty uneventful. McGee spent a while complaining that he could not get wifi on his mobile from the campsite. Gibbs could clearly not comprehend what wifi was and this lead to Abby winding him up. Tony was mocking McGee for trying to connect to the internet and McGee claimed that he could easily just watch some movies on Tony's phone. When Tony admitted that he could not find his phone batteries McGee gave a not-so-innocent grin.

A while later Tony was telling ghost stories and everyone was amazed by Ziva's strong reaction to them. For someone who could handle so many scary things in life, she was ridiculously frightened of ghosts. When quizzed on the matter by Abby she announced that it was very simple logic. Although you could fight off a man or a demon, you could not fight a ghost. This started Abby on talking about the different exorcism rituals in different parts of the world. Ziva and McGee were fascinated, but Tony just kept making jokes about everything Abby was saying and claiming that she sounded like a certain Dr Mallard. Gibbs smiled and went back to his tent whilst Abby decide to call Ducky. Tony and McGee also went to their tent and Ziva started pacing around, checking the features of the tent to ensure that it would be safe. She subtly added some booby traps to the outside of the tent to ensure that Tony could not surprise them. Then she went inside to see Abby and maybe see if there was to be a repeat of the _other _part of the night before.

* * *

The next day was Monday and the team were going home. They were not set to return to work for another week. Gibbs took everyone to the office to drop them off and smiled as he heard the laughter. He informed the team that in precisely a week's time they were to return as usual. Tony was told he was to stop winding up McGee and Ziva was told that she was to return to Abby's lab first thing on Monday morning. "This time - no Cowboys and Indians!" Gibbs said with a slightly too sincere look on his face. The two girls looked at each other nervously and Ziva tried to hold back laughter. Abby let it out and giggled in a way that suggested she felt slightly guilty.

Abby and Ziva were so ridiculously happy. Every time no-one was looking they would subtly touch each other in some way. When Tony said that he wished he had pulled the tent down the second night Ziva looked ready to kill him. But then when he admitted that the first night with all of them sharing one tent had felt much less "Brokeback Mountain" Abby and Ziva almost fell over with laughter! They were literally holding each other up and this confused everyone else.

Gibbs raised one eyebrow and said his usual response to such comments "Don't ask, don't tell Dinozzo!"

He was so glad that his girls never acted in such an outwardly questionable manner and he wondered off pondering why he had never thought to take his team away before, everyone seemed so different, so much more cheerful

Ziva turned to Abby after Gibbs left, "Hey Abigail, would you like to come over to dinner. I'd like to... _hang out _in a much more proper atmosphere?"

Abby giggled and ignoring the usage of her full name she nodded and grabbed Ziva's hand leading her away.

As they walked away Tony was sure he heard Abby saying "You know Ziva, I'm not sure I can go _without _tying you up!" He tried to ignore it, Abby was pretty weird and often said things that no-one else could understand. This didn't stop the image of Abby tying Ziva to one of her dining chairs and dancing around her from popping into his head.

"Oh poor Ziva, a hyper Abby, I really don't envy her tonight! Have you ever tried to cook for Abby when she's hyper McGee?"

"Umm no, usually when we hang out we order take out"

"You and Abby huh... I thought that was long gone by now Mcgeek – how could you not have said?"

"It is long gone Tony, we just... we..." At McGee's hesitation Tony gave him the same impatient look that always got him to tell him embarrassing things "We play computer games and order pizza" McGee said and looked down.

Tony smiled and was about to make fun of Mcgee when he suddenly had a brilliant idea. After that time when he made an account on one of Tim's games and made him fall in love with some fake girl Tony had secretly wanted to play again. So he offered that McGee could teach him and they'd order in a pizza.

"Really Tony?" The shock in McGees voice made Tony put his cocky nothing-bothers-me face. "I don't know I think the game might be too complex for you!"

"Oh McGee, I'm a fast learner, I'm sure I'll pick it up!"

McGee looked confused at Tony's tone of voice but said nothing about it and the two walked over to get their respective cars and drive to McGee's house.

Watching it all from the balcony Ducky grinned. He knew that Gibbs could fix his teams issues. Smiling he went down the stairs and into the elevator.


End file.
